ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Angross
is a mole-like monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Mebius. He appeared in episode 36. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 43 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: Underground *Attack: 1000 *Defense: 800 *Speed: 800 History Ultraman Mebius Angross was a monster brought to earth by Alien Psychokino to assist them in causing mischief. Angross first surfaced to attack a nearby city until it was sent into retreat by the imposed GUYS, while Mirai discovered his Psychokino master. Sometime later after Alien Psychokino was driven away by GUYS after a scuffle with a flustered Aide Toriyama, she unleashed Angross upon the surface for him to resume his rampage, revealing that she was in control of Angross's actions the whole time. Ultraman Mebius quickly arrived on the scene to battle the monster, but Alien Psychokino's psychic abilities overwhelmed Mebius and allowed Angross to gain the upperhand with ease, burying Mebius in a giant mound of dirt. With Mebius incapacitated, GUYS and Miclas was summoned to battle Angross and for a while, Miclas appeared to have the upperhand against the monster until its timer ran out. After Ultraman Mebius reach out to Alien Psychokino telepathically to remind her of the fun times she had with GUYS prior to Angross's rampage, Alien Psychokino, touch by the truth abandoned Angross and freed Mebius from her psychic grip, allowing the Ultra to destroy Angross with the Mebium Shoot. Trivia *According to production, Angross was initially designed to be an underground monster. *Angross' roars are modified horse whinnies. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Angross reappeared in episode 9 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Angross is briefly seen battling against a Gromite who was in the area. The two monsters seemed evenly matched in strength. However, four black ships appeared in the area and ambushed the two monsters, killing Angross first with its blasts. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Two Angross were revived by Ultraman Belial as part of his 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as a spirit being awakened due to the Plasma Spark in a shot in the Monster Graveyard. He then teamed up with Lunaticks, Cherubim, Mukadender, Frogos, Alien Valky, Jasyuline, Gromite, Roberuga II, and Birdon to take on Ultraman Mebius. He was killed by Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave during the final battle, along with Zoa Muruchi. Trivia *Two Angross and two Frogos appeared in Belial's army. *Angross is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's neck Powers and Weapons *Jackhammer Drill Nose Spike: The pointed spike tipping Angross’ snout is a large drill-like object that is capable of acting like a jackhammer or a drill, allowing it to be used as a weapon smash repeatedly and literately drill into opponents and also, while using its claws to burrow as well which speeds up the process, allowing him to burrow extremely efficiently underground at high speeds. *Extendable Back Tri-Spikes: When attacked, Angross has and can extend or retract the spikes on his back to make three long, large, hook-shaped spikes burst hidden from in his back, in which he can extend and use to batter foes from behind him. *Extraordinary Jumper: Angross can jump high and far through the air at far distances with ease. Angross Jackhammer Drill Nose Spike.png|Jackhammer Drill Nose Spike Angross Extraordinary Jumper.png|Extraordinary Jumper Gallery Ultraman Mebius Angross 3.jpg Angross 4.jpg Angross 5.jpg Angross 6.jpg Angross 7.jpg Angross 8.jpg Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Angross galaxy.png Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie mukadeadgfdgfd.JPG|Angross and Zoa Muruchi's demise Beryudora close up.png|Angross can be seen in the upper left hand corner. Others Angross 9.jpg Angross movie.png Angross movie I.png id:Angross Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:100 Monster Army Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Aliens